


The Seven

by tall_wolf_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Faith of the Seven, JB Week 2020, Jaime x Brienne Week 2020, i do enjoy a good statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth
Summary: I do enjoy a good statue.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 91
Kudos: 171
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	1. The Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smith

The Smith

Jaime steps into his favourite room in Casterly and is instantly attacked by chaos. All the pleasures of the quiet reading room are gone; plump and comfortable chairs are gods-knows where, ancient and threadbare (but very pretty) carpet is rolled up to the wall, tables and settees have been carried away and at the middle of the almost empty room stands a tall and wide person frowning at a statue.“Ah,” remembers Jaime. Tyrion had said that he hired someone to clean the Tarth marbles.

The person has moved the statue of the Smith to the middle of the room. Jaime hasn't looked at the Smith -- or any other of the Seven -- properly for years now. The Smith, made out of white marble covered in dirt and grime, is holding a hammer. He is a burly young man, looking vaguely like Renly Baratheon, but is wearing more determined and decisive expression than ever crossed Renly's face.

The person who seems to be responsible for dismantling Jaime's small heaven is just as wide and muscled as the Smith. He is wearing a white tank top and pair of very worn and faded blue jeans. Jaime watches muscles rippling at his wide back when he turns and picks something up from the table behind him. His hands are big like tennis rackets.

“Are you a stonemason?”

The man turns around, and _oh_ , he -- no -- _she_ has the prettiest blue eyes that Jaime has ever seen. “Lord Lannister,” the stonemason greets him. The title grinds his nerves.

“Please, it's Jaime.” Her blue eyes stare Jaime down. “Lord Lannister was my father.” He cocks his head.

“I'm Brienne Tarth. And I'm not a stonemason, I'm a conservator. Your brother hired me.” The thing in her hand is a small brush. She turns away from Jaime and starts brushing Smith's fingers with delicate little strokes.

Rest of the Seven at the walls stare down at her, and Jaime wishes she would turn around again.


	2. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Father

The Father

When Jaime returns to Casterly a few days later, one more statue has been moved from the wall to the centre of the room. Father Above stands next to the Smith, two carved lion cubs slumbering at his feet. The gilded scales that he used to held have been moved to a cardboard box, surrounded by silk paper and foam. Brienne Tarth is vacuuming the helms of his cloak with a tiny vacuum cleaner. The Smith, standing unbothered this time, is already looking infinitely better.

“Are you going to put new eyes to him?” Jaime asks and once again, startles the dour conservator. Jaime steps into the room and examins the statues.“Mr Lannister.” She shuts the vacuum cleaner and puts it away. “I can replace the eyes if you wish, but you'll have to source the gemstones yourself.”

Both Maiden and Mother still have their eyes, but some culprit has stolen the gems from the Father. Jaime has always found him the creepiest of the lot.

“He looks like a Lannister, you know.” Brienne is fiddling with some things on the table.

“The stonemasons often used the likeness of a family member,” she offers mildly and starts wiping the hand of the Father with a tiny cotton swab. It will take ages if she plans to clean all Seven with those tiny swabs, thinks Jaime.

The Father looks like -- well, he looks kind of like Jaime's father and uncle Kevan combined, but the cold hard expression on the statue is all Tywin Lannister.

Thankfully, his father's bones are now safely stored away in the family crypt, sealed behind a brand new white slab of Tarth marble, and his cruel green eyes are closed for good.

“No eyes,” he tells the girl bowed over the statue, carefully wiping away centuries of grime and dirt. “There is no need to replace the eyes."

Brienne offers him no judgement, and just nods and goes back to her work.


	3. The Crone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wisdom is given to Jaime.

The Crone

When Jaime steps out of his car and walks towards the garden behind the keep, his hands are still shaking from the argument he had on the phone with his sister. Cersei unravels more and more every day and her attacks against friends and family keep getting nastier. Jaime still hasn't figured out how to help Cersei when she doesn't want to be helped and now Jaime feels lost in his own life too.

He runs his hands through his hair and tries to let go of his worries while he walks through the maze of buildings towards the garden where Tyrion's party is.

The garden greets him with quiet string music, noises of a smallish crowd and twinkling fairy lights that Tyrion had someone to set up to enlighten the August darkness. Jaime swipes a glass of champagne from a passing tray, empties it and goes to find his brother.

As usual, Tyrion is in the centre of the action, talking, drinking wine, making clever and cutting remarks. He drags Jaime around the garden, introducing him to a sea of forgettable people until Jaime spots a blond head towering over the others. “Let me get something to eat, Tyrion,” Jaime excuses himself and heads towards the familiar giant.

Brienne Tarth is hovering nearby the table with hors d'oeuvres, wearing a most unflattering dress in humankind. The poor girl looks so uncomfortable in the pink monstrosity that Jaime swallows down all the jokes that are running through his head. The dress is clearly off the rack kind, too short to her legs and too tight across her wide shoulders. The colour is not bad though, Jaime thinks as the pink of the dress makes the pink of her skin glow in the fairy lights.

Brienne who notices him appearing tries first unsuccessfully to shrink away but when Jaime determinedly approaches she straightens her back.

“Miss Tarth,” Jaime greets her when he reaches her. The girl clutches her champagne glass like it was a weapon.

“It's Brienne,” she mutters to it.

“Only if you finally call me Jaime,” Jaime sighs. They've had this discussion already at least twice.

“Jaime,” this time she nods. “You're back.” Jaime has been at King's Landing in the last few weeks. He is secretly pleased that Brienne noticed his absence.

“Did Tyrion force you to join in the festivities?”

“He did,” Brienne is not much of a talker, and as to avoid the conversation she picks up a small bite of food from the tray and stuffs it into her mouth.

“Are those any good?” Jaime asks and watches her nod. He picks up one himself and eats, and the food is good, unsurprisingly as Tyrion has always been good with throwing parties.

They stand there next to each other, sampling from the trays and watching the crowd.

“How are your statues?” he turns to her when the pause in the conversation gets too awkward.

“ _My_ statues?” Brienne goes pink again. “ _Your_ statues are doing great. I've cleaned the surface on the first two.”

“And how did that turn out?”

“Pretty good,” shrugs the girl. Her long fingers are wrapped around the empty glass. It's dark and Jaime can't see the freckles he knows that are dotting her hands. When he first saw them he thought that they are like stars dotting the sky. When he looks up, he can't see the stars in the sky now, and the moon is hiding behind the castle.

He swallows.

“Can you show me? The statues.”

She turns to him, confused. “What? Now?”

“Would you rather mingle?” She wrinkles her nose adorably. “Well, I've done my mingling, and you clearly are done too, so let's go and look at our statues instead.”

She takes her time to think but then nods.

When they walk through the crowd he puts his palm to her back and basks in her warmth.

***

Brienne steps into the room and turns on the lights. The industrial lamps on the floor are harsh after the shady stairwell they climbed to reach here, but they illuminate the marbles.

The Smith and Father Above are back in their places by the wall, glowing otherworldly in the light. Compared to the other, uncleaned statues, they stand out. The dirt and grime is gone from the marble, and Jaime can see the fur on the lion cubs at Father's feet and delicate vines carved to Smith's hammer.

Jaime looks up to Father Above and notices that Brienne has put eyes to the Father. They are now pale grey.

“I can remove them easily if you don't like them.” Brienne comes to stand next to Jaime and looks up to Father Above.

“No,” Jaime shakes his head. The dull grey eyes are much better than empty sockets. “What are they made of?”

“Ah, you might not like it.” He turns to look at her and finds her worrying her lip. “They are marbles. Glass marble balls. I found them behind Crone's statue.”

Jaime laughs out loud.

“Marbles? Tyrion is going to be thrilled. Unless he claims they are his, and wants them back.”

“They were the right size, and I wanted to show you what he would look like with eyes. Do you want them replaced?”

“No, I like them. Makes him less creepy.”

Brienne turns away and goes to the middle of the room to look at the Crone, whose turn it is now to be cleaned. Jaime follows her.

Cersei always found the Crone creepy. She is ugly, and looks like a frog, he remembers his twin complaining. The crone was in the darkest corner in the room, lurking there like a witch from a fairytale. She is ugly, Jaime thinks, but her face has cleverness. You are supposed to pray for wisdom from her, so who cares if she is pretty. The Crone doesn't have gemstone eyes, hers are carved out of stone like Smith's. In her bony hand, she holds a lantern, made out of brass and coloured glass.

Brienne is fiddling with the lantern and pulls open a little side hatch that Jaime has never noticed before.

“Could you go and turn off the light, please?” she asks him.

When Jaime turns off the lamps it's not exactly dark. There is enough light from the corridor and some from outside so he can see Brienne's hands moving. He sees her lighting a match, and then a candle is lit in the lantern. Soft light illuminates the room and suddenly it is full of soft light and little dots are dancing on the walls.

Brienne closes the hatch and the lantern sways a little, and the patterns painted on the glass sway around the room. They are stars, Jaime recognises. He spots Moonmaid, Stallion and of course, Crone's lantern.

“I didn't know you could do that. It's beautiful.”

Brienne is looking around the room with a delighted expression. Jaime looks at the girl who is smiling at the constellations. The light from the lantern becomes her and she looks almost beautiful.

“Brienne,” he calls her and when she looks at him, he knows what to do. He has wanted to do that for weeks now.

“Would you have dinner with me?”

Her blue eyes are wide as saucers. “Dinner?” she repeats like she isn't sure what it means.

“Yes, dinner.”

She hesitates for a moment and Jaime's stomach lurches, but then she nods decisively.

“Alright.”

“It's a date then.” She blushes and fiddles with something on the table to hide her reaction.

The lantern sways a little and little constellations dance on her skin.


	4. Mother Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Above

Mother Above

Brienne lets Jaime sit on the windowsill and work on his laptop if he promises to stay out of her hair and be quiet. And he has been quiet, but when the afternoon sun starts to warm the room he finds it hard to concentrate on the work when Brienne is nearby.

She is washing Mother Above with something that looks like a miniature steam cleaner but is actually something that dentists use for cleaning teeth. She hums a little when working, some song that Jaime doesn't recognise.

Mother Above is the only statue who has others with her. She has a babe in her arms, one in her swollen belly and a smallish child clutching her skirt. Her emerald eyes are downcast and she pets the curly head of the child.

“Does she look like anyone from your family?” Brienne has noticed Jaime watching and turns off the steam-cleaner.

“No,” Jaime shakes his head. Except for the emerald eyes, Mother Above doesn't look like a Lannister.

“It's the same in our sept at Tarth,” Brienne nods. “Almost all the statues have a family resemblance, but not Mother.”

“She looks too kind to be a Lannister,” Jaime sighs. He puts away his laptop and goes to Brienne.

She smells like summer and meadows. He slides his arms around her and with a little coaxing, she gives in, puts away her little cotton swabs and lets him kiss her.

He kissed her first time last weekend and he finds it hard to stop now.

“Let's walk to the village to have lunch,” he whispers against her ear. Brienne is staying at the village, in a small room with a window to a shady garden.

Brienne shivers. “I should work,” she protests, but weakly.

“She will forgive us,” Jaime smiles and kisses her neck. “Just a half an hour, I swear.”

They come back three hours later, happy and content.


	5. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stranger

The Stranger

Brienne wakes up to the sound of the door opening. She barely has her eyes open when she sees someone marching into Jaime's bedroom. That someone looks very much like Jaime but is smaller and more delicate. The woman -- Cersei, Jaime's twin, Brienne recognises -- stares at Brienne before she moves her eyes to the bundle under blankets next to Brienne and yells.

“Jaime, get the fuck up!”

Brienne feels Jaime stirring next to her. He sits up and rubs his eyes until he spots his twin. The adorable sleepy face drops and he looks suddenly years older. Brienne is trying to cover herself with a sheet, feeling guilty like a teenager caught making out. Cersei Lannister is staring at them both with a face full of disgust.

“What the fuck is this, Jaime? I specifically told you you need to be at the office today.”

“You can't just barge into people's bedrooms, Cersei,” Jaime sighs. Brienne watches him get out of the bed, all naked, without an inch of embarrassment. Some emotion, perhaps hatred, flashes across Cersei's face.

“You're my brother, I can do what I want,” Cersei announces like it's a totally normal thing to say something like that to a man well into his thirties. “Get dressed and get into the car,” she commands like she is the queen of Westeros.

“You fired me, Cersei,” Jaime rolls his eyes while putting on jeans. Those are her jeans, Brienne notices but decides not to interfere.

“I'm not coming back to work for you, Cersei. You shouldn't have fired Kevan.”

“Kevan is a fool and so are you. Hurry up.”

The twins are now staring at each other and not paying attention to Brienne so she uses the moment to pick up a shirt and Jaime's pants from the floor and disappears to the ensuite bathroom.

She hears through the door the argument gearing up. Jaime sounds tired and placative but it doesn't sound like he plans to obey his sister. Cersei's voice gets higher and higher with each sentence. Neither of the twins notices when Brienne slips out of the bathroom, slinks across the bedroom and out of the door.

“I can't believe you're fucking servants instead of helping me with my company,” hears Brienne when she closes the door behind her.

***

Brienne walks through the keep in Jaime's shirt and Jaime's pants, generations of beautiful Lannisters staring down at her from the walls. She finds the unmarked door that opens to a dusty and rickety stairwell, once used by servants. Brienne prefers the narrow corridors and steep stairs that were used by staff to the grand marble staircases and gilded hallways. There are no embellishments here and there is hardly even enough light to show her the way, but the sturdy hardwood floors lead her quickly to your destination.

She reaches the room where her work is laid out. The room was once perhaps used for a small sept or prayer room and was converted to a reading room when praying of Seven fell out of fashion. Even though her work has disturbed the tranquillity that has been in this room for hundreds of years, Brienne still feels calmer when she looks up to the Seven on surrounding walls.

She is working with the Stranger now, removing surface soiling from his cloak with a steam cleaner. The work is going well and Brienne is almost halfway done with it, it has been faster to clean the Stranger than the other statues as this statue has no decorations. There is no textured surface or delicate carvings, just a large amount of smooth marble shaped into the folds of Strangers cloak and one bony finger pointing out from the folds -- and of course, the skull lying at his feet.

She'll do the skull as the last, Brienne decides, as she is not sure how well she should actually clean it. Goodwin would say to clean it as well as all other surfaces, but Brienne thinks she will try to interfere as less as possible with the skull.

Brienne starts the steam cleaner and starts washing the folds of the cloak. It's satisfying to see the clean surface appearing under the centuries of grime and dirt. She hasn't worked very long, maybe only half an hour before Jaime stalks into the room. He is still wearing her jeans and a t-shirt and it would make Brienne smile that they are wearing each other's clothes if Jaime wouldn't look so miserable. Brienne turns off the cleaner and goes to him.

“I'm sorry,” he sighs into her neck when she pulls him to her arms. “I'm so damn sorry about that.”

“It wasn't your fault,” Brienne tries to calm him.

“I know,” Jaime sighs, and pushes his hand under her shirt, seeking comfort. He leaves it there, on her side and leans his head against hers. “It feels like I don't know her any more. Or maybe I never did.”

They stand like this for a while, just holding each other.

“Where is she now?” she asks him.

“Gone back to King's Landing. Can I stay and watch you work?” Brienne pulls back as her stomach rumbles.

“Yes, but can we have breakfast first?”

“Of course,” Jaime smiles now and pulls her to a kiss before taking her hand and leading her away from the room. There is a small kitchenette near the offices where they have had breakfast before.

“Tell me about the Stranger,” Jaime asks Brienne while handing her a coffee cup. “Anything interesting about him?”

“You mean besides the fact that he is an almost exact copy of the one we have at Tarth?” Jaime's eyes go wide.

“Exact copy?” He starts piling food from the fridge to the table and fishes out some bread from a cabinet.

“Well, some of the other Seven have similarities as well, but yes, the Stranger is pretty much the same statue.”

“That is strange.”

“Perhaps,” Brienne nods. She watches him making sandwiches. “I’m glad you didn’t go to King’s Landing,” she admits when he brings the food to the table and kisses her hairline.

“I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I guess it's a fix it fic??? lol


	6. The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior.

The Warrior

“He looks like you,” Jaime frowns. Brienne has finally cleaned out the Warrior and results are not what Jaime expected. He thought the Warrior would look like his uncle Gerion or like the big gilded statue of Lann the Clever that stands at the middle of the grand hall. Or maybe the Warrior would look like him. Brienne, who is standing next to Jaime, looks mildly surprised too.

The statue stands in the middle of the room in its full glory, all fierce and strong. He is wearing Lannister armour with lions everywhere and in his hands is a Lannister sword -- exactly alike to the Valyrian steel sword they have in the armoury -- but his face, it has Brienne's big eyes and wide jaw. Even the nose is broken in the same way that Brienne's nose is.

But it's mostly the expression that Warrior wears on his face. Determined, fierce and stubborn, exactly like Brienne wore on hers when she prepared to kick Jaime's ass at the gym last night.

“How can a statue in Casterly Rock look like you?” Jaime looks at his girlfriend.

“He doesn't look like me,” Brienne looks remarkably calm about this discovery. “He looks like the Warrior at Tarth. These are Tarth marbles.” She shrugs and picks up a camera from the table to take some photographs of the statue. When she drops the camera, she continues.

“The statues here and at Evenfall probably come from the same workshop. Possibly some are even made by the same sculptor. I've talked with Goodwin, and he agrees with me.”

This is new to Jaime, even though Brienne must have known for weeks now, but it’s very much like her not to rush into things and disclose the information before she is very sure about it.

“So the statues here and at Tarth are copies of each other?”

“Not exactly. Only the Stranger looks pretty the same, all others vary. The sculptors probably reused some of the designs.” She points at the armour Warrior wears. “The Warrior at Tarth has a different armour. The sword looks different too.”

Brienne puts away the camera and walks to her laptop. “Come, I'll show you. I asked Goodwin to send photos.”

She opens a folder and starts a slideshow of the photos. The statues at Evenfall sept are more worn than their counterparts here at Casterly, but there are still details enough to compare them. She lets him click through the slideshow and Jaime concentrates on the photos.

The stranger looks almost the same as here, except the skull at his feet is worn down so much that you can barely recognise what it is.

When the picture of Father Above comes to the screen Brienne comments, “That's very different from yours.” Crone's lantern is carved from stone, not a real lantern like here, and she has a kinder, more human face. Smith is clearly modelled after someone else than the Smith here, but his hammer bears the same design on both statues. None of the statues have jewels as eyes, and the Mother at Tarth has twin babes at her arms and no child at her helms.

But Warrior in the pictures looks even more like Brienne.

“She looks like a woman,” Jaime notices immediately.

“Yes,” Brienne smiles. “Goodwin thinks that she's modelled after Brienne the Brave. She was my ancestor.”

“Of course she was,” Jaime laughs because it makes perfect sense. He turns away from the screen and kisses Brienne, his Brienne who is much better than the marble girl with a sword.

'When he finally lets go of her, Brienne clicks through the rest of the pictures. There is one statue missing though.

“And the Maid? Is she a copy of ours as well? And does she look like the Maid of Tarth?”

“You'll find out when I have cleaned her,” Brienne smiles and closes the lid.


	7. The Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maid

The Maid

Brienne and Tyrion have teamed up against Jaime and that makes him nervous in the ways he hasn't been nervous before. His brother and his girlfriend banished Jaime from Brienne's workroom and he could only watch from the distance when things were carried in and out of the room. Tyrion oversees the men who bring back the chairs and tables and fills the little revolving bookcases with the books after Brienne has packed up her things.

“No peeking,” Brienne scolds Jaime when she spots him at the door. He retaliates by pulling Brienne out of the room where he is not allowed and kissing her against the wall until she whimpers. Jaime wins that battle because when he lets Brienne go she is red as raspberry jam and breathless but he realises later that he might be losing the war when he spots Brienne's van at the back door, full of equipment that was previously upstairs. Brienne has finished the work she was hired to do here at the Rock and soon will start a new assignment elsewhere, and to think about that makes something twist inside Jaime even though he knows it will be a while before he will spend a night apart from her.

“I'll go home to change,” Brienne kisses his cheek when she has slammed the van door closed. Home is that small room that Tyrion had given her to live during the summer and the bed that Jaime has spent more time in than his own. “Are you coming with me?”

Jaime goes with her.

“I'll follow you to the other side of the world,” he tells her later in her bed because of course, that's where he'd pull her as soon as they got through the door. Brienne rolls her eyes at his dramatics, but the way her cheeks go pink tells Jaime how pleased she is with his words.

They walk back to the party together, arms around each other. When they reach the door leading to what used to be her workroom and now is again a small reading room, Brienne puts her hand in front of Jaime's eyes and leads him into the room. When she removes her hand and pulls away from him, it's him she looks, not at the room. Jaime looks around the room.

Everything is as it used to be, but is slightly nicer. Tyrion has taken care to put the sofas and comfy chairs where they were but has replaced the threadbare carpet with a new one. And of course, the statues are back at their old places at the wall. The room feels brighter. Jaime takes care to look at all the Seven on the walls around him.

The Smith holds his hammer up with pleased expression. Both Father Above and Crone have gotten their scales and the lantern back from the conservator who polished and restored the metal objects. The jewels at Mother's eyes are cleaned and look bright. The Warrior looks with his big eyes across the room, and Jaime follows his gaze to the Maid.

Jaime has been waiting to see the Maid cleaned. She has always been one of his favourites among Seven in this room, her face dreamy and emerald eyes glistening. Maid has elaborately decorated robes and Jaime remembers trailing his finger across the carved patterns, trying to guess what they are. Her robes are clean now, decorations clearly visible and Jaime recognises different flowers and fruits carved to resemble embroidered cloth. She holds a flower in her hands like an offering, and her emerald eyes are looking across the room. She looks...

“She looks like Cersei,” Jaime blurts, and feels the disappointment flooding over him. He doesn't know what he expected. Of course, a Lannister statue looks like his sister.

“What?” Jaime hears Brienne's voice next to him. The room behind him is starting to fill up with people.

“Nothing,” he forces himself to say before looking at Brienne. Brienne is staring at him with wide eyes.

“No, she doesn't.” Brienne is looking at the statue now. “She looks like you.”

It's Jaime's turn to stare at Brienne now. She doesn't look like she's joking.

“Jaime, I don't really know your sister, but that expression on Maiden's face is just like yours. Not like your sister at all.”

Jaime looks at the Maid again. She looks serious, but also slightly pleased and maybe a little bit bashful. Nothing like the frown that Cersei wears on her face.

“Brother,” Jaime hears Tyrion's voice next to him. It's full of amusement. “You made exactly the same face last week when you gave Tommen those kittens.”

“Oh dear Seven, he did, didn't he,” Brienne laughs out while Tyrion pats Jaime's back. 

“I hate it when you two team up against me,” Jaime grumbles but softens when Brienne kisses his cheek and takes his hand.

He has to let go of it when Aunt Genna comes over and pinches Jaime's cheek.

“Jaime, my dear boy,” she coos while Jaime rubs his cheek. “The marbles look marvellous. Your Brienne did excellent work.” Jaime lets himself be dragged by her around the room, listening to snippets of conversations around him. Joy and Myrcella are talking about what flower Maid is holding, “...it's gladiolus,” Joy explains over Myrcella who seems to be more interested in the jewels that Mother Above is wearing. Tyrion and his wife are looking at Crone's lamp, Tyrion explaining to Tysha about the account books where he found the records of the marble purchase from Tarth. At the other side of the room, Tommen is lifting one of his kittens up to show him the lion cubs. Next to him, Uncle Kevan is trying to make Brienne admit what she used for the eyes of Father Above. Brienne is deflecting the question with her usual stubbornness, the blue dress she is wearing bringing out her eyes. When she notices him looking she smiles at him and Jaime's heart makes a little dance.

“I do enjoy a good statue, it has to be said,” a septa says to Jaime.

Across the room, the Warrior and the Maid are looking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this all just an elaborate joke? so I could make the statue of Warrior to look like Brienne and the Maid look like Jaime? Yes, it was. 
> 
> The Statues  
> \- Evenfall statues were made by some local stonemason/sculptor during the time when Brienne the Brave and Goldenhand the Just were still rolling around the meadows at Tarth  
> \- Casterly Rock statues were made after that, probably as a wedding gift to a Tarth-Lannister child who inherited Casterly, by the same sculptor as the Tarth statues (What Tyrion found was marble purchases for the fountain).  
> \- The Smith at Casterly looks like Gendry  
> \- The Crone at Casterly looks like Maggy the Frog  
> \- The Father at Evenfall looks of course, like Selwyn  
> \- The Mothers don’t look like anyone Jaime or Brienne know because both of their mothers died while they were young :(  
> \- The Warrior at Evenfall is wearing the blue armour Jaime gave to Brienne and is holding Oathkeeper. The Warrior at the Rock is wearing Jaime’s Lannister armour and is holding Widow’s Wail.  
> \- The Maid at Tarth is based on Jaime. we don’t know how or why did that happened but original Jaime probably had something to do with it. The Maid at the Rock is based on Tarth statue but is dressed in more elaborate clothes. She is holding a gladiolus aka sword lily. 
> 
> Headcanons that didn’t fit into the fic:  
> \- Tyrion bullies Brienne to attend his party and poor Brienne has to go to Lannisport and buy the pink dress.  
> \- Jaime takes Brienne to Lannisport on their first date to see all the pretty gardens and grand buildings and Brienne who has mostly been very quiet until that geeks out and talks about marbles and statues all day.  
> \- The first time they kiss is in front of the fountain at Casterly’s garden.  
> \- The septa at the end is Sister Michaels from Derry girls. Or she could be Septa Lemore, if you like. But the quote is from Derry girls.


End file.
